Plane of Sky: Epic 1.0
To start out on your path to your Plane of Sky Epics you must speak with Grand Archanist Fink in Kerra's Ridge. Let the Grand Archanist know you'd like to go to the airplane. This will port you to the Plane of sky. Once in Plane of Sky, directly in front of you will be Greenfun. He is the first quest NPC to key for the next island. Get his quest to get your Key. Directly behind him will be a platform (Once his quest is finished and you have the key this will port you to island 2) and a bookshelf. Click the bookshelf to send you to the Hub part of the zone. You will need to do this to get to Softhands Warmsoul. Softhands is the quest NPC to start the Epic 1.0. Once in the Hub part of Plane of Sky There is a Guk point exchanger, Banker, Aug pool, Ect just like Kerra. However, there is a hallway (NE of the Grand Archanist in Sky) that will take you back to Island 1. If you click the Huge Wall like bookshelf behind the Efreeti it will port you back. If you go down the hallway and take a left and continue straight you will see a spout sticking out of the ground. Click this to take you to the island with Softhands Warmsoul to begin your quest. ****NOTE* TO DO THESE QUEST YOU WILL NEED TO DO EACH ISLANDS KEY QUEST AS WELL. BE SURE TO SPEAK TO QUEST NPCS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH ISLAND TO CONTINUE PROGRESSING ON THIS!!! AT THE END OF THE WIKIA I WILL PUT EACH ONE OF THERE NAMES WITH WHAT THERE TASK ENTAILS.*** AIR EPIC 1.0 BEGINS HERE Once you are at Softhands Warmsoul you will need to run down through her text. She will say: Hello there....... I've been working on tradeskills.. But I am needing some Parts if you are interested in finding them I will make you something nice. You say, Parts Warmsoul says: Alright, Well if you think you can pull it off.... seek 1 spiroc tendril (drop on island 1), 1 Pair of Imp ears (drop on island 2), 1 Wisp Battery(Drop on island 3), and a gold Sphinx feather(Drop on island 4).. Once turned in Softhands Warmsoul will say: Fair job for a Fair Blade... Here you go.. If you don't like this type go speak with Jimbo in the Tutorial B. *THIS HAS CHANGED. YOU NOW TURN THE 1.0 INTO KINGLYKRAB THE EXCHANGER IN KERRA* Upon completion you get your brand new shine Sky Epic 1.0!!!! Weakened Blade of Air. The Spiroc Tendril drops randomly off a Spiroc Diviner .03% of the time. But we are working with Mort to get drop rates raised some. He already has already changed spawn times. The spiroc's right outside of Warmsoul's room can and will drop the tendril as well. Imp Ears drop randomly off the Sky imps of island 2. Again these have the same drop rate. Wisp Batter drops randomly off a Wisp Keeper Sky Pixie. Again these have the drop rate. The gold Sphinx Feather drops of a Ravaging Sphinx. Again these have the same drop rate. ****NOTE* TO DO THESE QUESTS YOU WILL NEED TO DO EACH ISLANDS KEY QUEST AS WELL. BE SURE TO SPEAK TO QUEST NPCS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH ISLAND TO CONTINUE PROGRESSING ON THIS!!! AT THE END OF THE WIKIA I WILL PUT EACH ONE OF THERE NAMES WITH WHAT THERE TASK ENTAILS.*** AIR EPIC 2.0 BEGINS HERE This is where things begin to get harder. Please be prepared with 1 well equipped group at the very least to begin and run through this portion of the quest. To start this quest you should first speak with Howser the seer of Air. Say Tier 2 to howser to start dialog. Howser will say: Ah yes.. Well this weapon is forged right here in the Plane of Sky.. This is a complicated Process so listen up.... First off you buy a Plan from Denah, then you must find the approriate type crystal to attune your weapon to the type you desire.. Then you must seek the Archer on the very last island for the parts to make the type you desire. You say, Strange Crystal Howser says: These strange crystals must be aligned with the weapon.. You don't seem to be that smart Wood Elf ...... That means they must match up... Anyway you get 2 of these Crystals of the same color.. bring them to me with the plan from Denah and a box of Parts from Archer and I will combine them for you. You say, Parts Howser says: Right the parts up there give you some idea of what your building... Empowered are 2 Blue Crystals, Corrupted are 2 green crystals, and Furied are 2 orange crystals... When making your weapon you will combine the original plan from Denah with the box of parts that you desire with the appropriate crystals... Don't get em wrong cause I wont take variations. On the same island there is Denah The Weapons Dealer. If you speak to Denah, she will guide you through the parts you need to overcome the instant DeathTouch you get when you enter the last island, The home of Veeshan. Also Denah is the plans merchant. Each Plan cost 3500 Guk points. When speak to Denah she will tell you that she will make you a Barrier for the last island. Required for the barrier are body parts from bosses on islands 4, 6 and 7. Boss of island 4 is Windthrup Hokkins. He drops Windthrups Paw 100% of the time. Windthrup may look Easy but he spawns an Ass load of adds that hit extremely fast. Be on your toes for this event. The paws are also not no drop and are not lore. Boss of island 6 is Kinothesh of the Sky. She drops Banshee Heart. She Fears and silences. Be careful! Boss of island 7 is Giotto. She drops A beak. She is by far the easiest to kill. Pretty much tank and spank. Just lots of HP. Once you have obtained your 3 parts from the bosses on 4,6,7 return to Denah. Turn in your items and she will give you your Barrier for Veeshan's island. With that finished and your Keys completed, venture to the last island and seek The Archer(Neb). He will give you the box of parts to correspond with the type of weapon you would like. Once you have purchased your parts from Neb for 500Guk points go back to Denah and purchase the weapon plan that you are looking for, for 3500Guk points. With that completed you will need to have 2 corresponding crysals. 2 Blue, 2 Green, or 2 Orange. 2 Blues and an Empowered box of parts create an Empowered 2.0 2 Green and a Corrupted Box of Parts create a Corrupted 2.0 2 Orange and a Furied box of Parts create Furied 2.0 1h Slashers * Empowered Blade of Air * Corrupted Blade of Air * Furied Blade of Air 1h Blunt * Empowered Hammer of Air * Corrupted Hammer Air * Furied Hammer of Air Staffs * Empowered Staff of Air * Corrupted Staff of Air * Furied Staff of Air ****NOTE* TO DO THESE QUEST YOU WILL NEED TO DO EACH ISLANDS KEY QUEST AS WELL. BE SURE TO SPEAK TO QUEST NPCS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH ISLAND TO CONTINUE PROGRESSING ON THIS!!! AT THE END OF THE WIKIA I WILL PUT EACH ONE OF THERE NAMES WITH WHAT THERE TASK ENTAILS.*** I Mentioned earlier in this guide that I would put the Quest NPC's for keys on every island. ~The Items in these 2 Quests are in Honor of Azamora~